Bloody Rose
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: On the day his parents were murdered and his sisters stolen away, Ichigo was saved. Some years later he and his savour save some good for nothing blue haired thug from death. They have all tried for years to find Ichigo's sisters and now it seems that they might be one step closer to that goal. GrimmxIchi Grimm and Ichi x other characters. Yaoi, Hentai and Yuri. Violence & sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Graphic depictions of violence. Use of an original character. Yaoi. Sex. Hints are paedophilia (Not described or bluntly mentioned). Blood/gore.**

 **Relationship and flirting between the following characters: Grimmjow x Ichigo (Relationship) And flirting between Grimmjow Shuhei and Ichigo.**

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?" A gentle voice called out from the opening to the alley. Blue eyes framed by wet blonde bangs softened at the sight of the small boy; only ten years old, huddled against a bloodstained wall. The heavy rain soaked his shaking form and blended in with the streams of tears pouring from fearful hazel eyes. His orange hair stuck in messy strands against his forehead. His green shorts and yellow shirt clung to him, doing nothing to protect him from the cold wind and rain of the storm.

Slowly walking towards the boy the blonde girl flicked her wet ponytail over her shoulder and tried again to get the boy's attention. He jumped; startled out of his thoughts as the young girl stopped a few feet away from him, hands empty at her sides. He stared at her terrified and pushed himself harder against the wall.

"I'm Shearia. What's your name?" She asked, squatting down so she was closer to his level. She was only thirteen but she'd had her first growth spurt already making her much taller than the boy before her seemed to be.

When the boy still did not reply she smiled at him and rested her arms on her knees. She placed her head on top of them and asked the boy for his name again.

"I-Iiiichgo. My name is I-Ichigo." The boy stuttered and sniffled. His arms wrapping tighter around himself. He looked so scared. What had happened to the poor boy? Shearia wondered.

"Ichigo huh?" The boy nodded, watching Shearia as she tilted her head up slightly like she was thinking. "That's a nice name!" She exclaimed smiling brightly at the still shaking boy. "So Ichigo what are you doing out here all alone? Where are your parents?"

"Th-they're dead." Ichigo's gaze fell to his hands, gripping ok to them for dare life.

"Oh?" Shearia's eyes widened a fraction.

"The masked men killed them...They...They took my little sisters...They tried to take me too...b-" Ichigo frozen mid-sentence, his hazel eyes staring in terror behind Shearia. His body started to shake even more violently as two men dressed in all black with monstrous looking white masks rounded the corner.

They spotted the two children and called out to them. "Thought you could get away brat?" Shearia's eyes hardened and a dark shadow fell over her face. Her hands twitched against her tan skin.

"Ichigo are those two the men that killed your parents and took your sisters?" Ichigo nodded, eyes wide in fear as he watched the two men slowly approach them. "I see." Shearia stood and smiled sweetly at Ichigo, but the warmth those blue orbs had mere moments ago was gone. "Close your eyes okay? I won't let them hurt you." She said with conviction as she smoothly stood and pivoted to face the two large men. "Don't open your eyes, no matter what you hear Ichigo. Okay?"

Ichigo swallowed hard and agreed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"She's a nice one too doncha think? We'd get a good price for her that's for sur-" The masked man's words were cut short as a blade stuck him right between the eyes in the split second he'd taken his eyes off Shearia.

"What the-AHHHH SON OF A BITCH." Another blade left Shearia's hand and found it's mark in the other man's thigh. His friend felling to the ground dead in the same moment.

The man growled and moved to remove the blade only to have another stick him in his hand and another in his other thigh. He collapsed to the ground beside his friend cursing and screaming at the little girl that was slowly walking up to him.

"Where did you take those two little girls?" She demanded, stopping a few feet from the thrashing man trying to wiggle his way towards the entrance of the alley.

"They're long gone by now." The man bit out. Earning him another blade in his right thigh.

"That is not a location." Shearia hissed, blue eyes sharp as the blades she threw.

"I don't know..."

Shearia tilted her head at the man. He was using his good hand to pull the rest of his body away from her. And his eyes behind the mask screamed in fear. "You're not lying to me are you?" Shearia blue eyes took on a crazed look as she grinned at the lowly adult.

"N-N-No I swear I'm not. P-Please don't kill m-" Shearia stepped forward and sat on the man's heaving chest, the back of a new blade pressed gently against quivering lips.

"Shhhhhhh, be calm now. It'll all be over soon." Shearia's voice assured in a sickly sweet ton. Another blade in her other hand dragged across the men's throat silencing his whimpering. Blood oozed from the fresh wound and Shearia watched as the last bit of life left shadowed eyes.

"Well, that's no good." She cursed glaring at her kill before getting up and rifling through his pockets for his wallet. When she found it she retrieved her knives, cleaned them off on the man's black shirt and repeated to process on the first man she'd killed. As she bent down she noticed Ichigo starring at her and sighed. "I told y-"

"You killed them..." Ichigo breathed, hazel eyes fixed on the body she was hunched over.

"Yeah, they killed you-"

"Thank you."

Shearia blinked, blue eyes going wide. He wasn't scared of her now? "You're not scared of me now?" Ichigo shook his head and she smiled, stuffing the other man's wallet in the back pocket of her jeans alongside the other one.

"Come on, I'll take you someone safe." Shearia extended a hand to Ichigo. Her smile grew ever wider as a cold shaky hand took hold of her slightly larger one.

* * *

 **Six Years Later**

Grunts and groans echoed down the dark alley of a back street in north Karakura. As Shearia and Ichigo made their way towards the sounds they heard something that had them running towards the source at full speed.

"Fucking Hollow bastards!"

Shearia rounded the corner into the alley first and immediately pulled one of her throwing knives. Seconds later a burly man holding a gun to a large figure slumped against the bloodstained brick wall fell to the ground in a hemp. The knife sticking out the back of his skull.

The six remaining men; all about as big and burly as their now dead companion, froze and turned their white masked faces to the new arrivals.

"Who the fuck are you?!" One of them yelled pointing a large hunting knife at Shearia.

Ichigo was at Shearia's side now, hazel eyes scanning over the dimly lit alleyway. Aside from the remaining six hollow members, there were five-man laid out on the cement ground groaning from various injuries. The largest of which was the one closest to the man Shearia had killed. He had short, messy blue hair and piercing blue eyes that glared at the dead body in front of him. He held the top of is left shoulder, putting pressure on a wound that was bleeding profusely. He right thigh as well had a large gash cut through his dark wash jeans. That too was bleeding quite a bit. He for sure needed medical attention right away.

"Me? I'm the Bloody Rose. Not that it matters though. You'll all be dead soon." Shearia smiled a sickly sweet smile as she spoke. Taking slow, relaxed steps down the alley towards the hollows. A few stepped back, swallowing thickly as they realized who they were facing.

"Sorry, My Lady but we should hurry this alone."

Shearia only had time to tilt her head as Ichigo pulled his pistol and with six consecutive shots dropped the remaining men. The silencer doing away with most of the sound. One of the men he let live, shooting him in the leg so he couldn't easily run away. He may have some information they could use.

"Do you think you could take care of tying that one up My Lady? These men here need immediate medical attention."

"Ohhhh I see, that's why you didn't let me have my fun. Alright, then I'll take care of this one." Shearia smirked at the snivelling man trying to crawl away from her down the alley.

Ichigo didn't pay his friend much mind as he knelt down in front of the blue haired male. Those pained blue eyes glared at him. "Who the hell are you?" He growled, his voice raspy from the pain. His breathing was coming out in short pants. It was possible he also had some broken ribs. If the bat one of the hollows had been holding was an indication. He'd have to make sure to check the other four men for such injuries as well.

Ichigo smiled at him. "They call me the Guard Dog. I'm going to help you stop the bleeding okay?"

"Why the fuck-"

"Would I help you? Because I want too and Shear does too. So shut up and let me help. Or do you want to die in some back alley like a stray dog?" Ichigo quirked an orange brow at the bleeding man. The blood was staining the man's white tank under his leather jacket and his jean leg. Not wanting to waste more time waiting for the man's consent Ichigo removed his black sweater and used his knife to cut it into strips. This felt his chest bare to the chilly autumn air.

"Do what you want." The men half growled, wincing as Ichigo tightened a wide strip of fabric around the gash in his leg.

"Good. So you got a name big guy?"

"It' Grimmjow...Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

* * *

 **8 Years Later**

"Ahh-oohhh Fuuuuuck!" Ichigo cried as Grimmjow pounded into him. The large male had his legs hooked over his arms as he pushed his back against the wall, driving deep inside him. It was a quick and rough bout of sexual passion after not having seen each other in over six months. And it felt like the best fucking thing in the world to Ichigo. He'd missed his friend and fuck buddy so damn much. Almost enough to say 'I love you' but he wouldn't say that. Neither of them would. The world they lived in was no place to go around saying such things. Not that they really needed to say it. They knew full well how important they each were to each other.

"God I missed you." Grimmjow growled, his breath coming out in pants as he thrust up into the smaller male. He kissed and nipped at the side of Ichigo's neck and collarbone several times before standing straight to pick up the pace and finish them both off.

Ichigo screamed in ecstasy as he came, his seed splattering over their bare chests. Grimmjow groaned and bit down on the juncture between Ichigo's shoulder and neck as he pumped him full of his release.

"Fuck." They both breathed when they started to come down from their high. Grimmjow's legs shook under their weight and he carefully placed Ichigo back on his feet. Ichigo stumbled a little and steadied himself using Grimmjow broad shoulder.

"I hope that's not how you plan to greet me Grimmy." Shearia's playful voice coed from the doorway to her private office. She quirked a brow at the two naked men who had just finished making a mess of her nice hardwood floor. Her lips pulled up in a half smirk as she leaned against the light blue wall next to the door as it closed slowly on its own.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call my Grimmy?" Grimmjow growled gnawing on his tongue in annoyance. His blue eyes shifted over to the woman, brows scrunching together when he noticed her odd outfit. She was wearing light wash blue jeans, a white halter style swimsuit top looking shirt and was barefoot. Her fashion sense still made no sense the older male.

Shearia giggled and shrugged. "As many times as I call you Grimmy."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Fuck you." He spat while Ichigo pierced his lips together trying not to laugh at the next thing he knew Shearia was going to say.

"So that is how you plan to greet me?" Shearia tilted her head, grinning wide as Ichigo lost his composer and started to laugh.

Grimmjow took a long deep breath and stepped away from Ichigo, letting the man fall to his knees from the sudden loss of support. "Hello bitch how are you?" He bit out getting a tame glare from the blonde.

On the floor, Ichigo was still chuckling as he slowly climbed back to his feet. "You know she hates it when people call her bitch Grimm. Watch yourself." Ichigo warned, smiling at his two friends.

"And _she_ knows I hate being called Grimmy." Grimmjow retorted, bending down to grab his black boxers and slide them back up muscular legs marked with more than a few scars.

"Fair enough. Ichigo you best go hope in the shower your shifts starts soon." Blue eyes shifted to her ginger friend, smiling at him as he too gathered his clothes off the floor. Unlike Grimmjow who was slowly getting dressed, Ichigo sauntered towards the large bathroom that was connected to Shearia's office. His clothes bundled in hand.

"See ya later Grimm." Ichigo winked over his shoulder and disappeared behind the white door of the bathroom.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes the corners of his mouth quirking up into a smirk.

"Sooo how was America?" Shearia inquired, pushing away from the wall and taking a seat on one of her plush navy couches. She typed a quick text out on her phone and ordered some drinks from the main floor bar. Her office was on the third floor along with the VIP Lounge. Which was right across the hall. Her office actually had 3 other spaces connected to it. The large bathroom, her bedroom and her living space; an open concept living room, dining room and kitchen. The doors to her bedroom and living space where hidden behind bookshelves behind her desk.

"Shitty." Now fully clothed in his black slacks, black dress shoes and a white dress shirt Grimmjow took a seat on the other couch across from Shearia. He kicked his feet up onto the large glass coffee table between them and relaxed back into the comfy surface, his arms slung across the back of it. "How can people be so inconsiderate of other people. It's beyond me."

"Shearia raised a brow and snorted at that. "Your pretty inconsiderate yourself Grimm."

"Yeah, yeah. That's not actually what made it shitty. Ran into some trouble with one of the gangs over there. I wasn't even doing anything. Not my fault some idiot decide I was a good munging target." Shearia chuckled at the annoyed look on Grimmjow's face. "I did manage to find something interesting though."

"Oh?" Shearia tilted her head.

"You know ho-" A knock on the door cut Grimmjow off and he glared at it.

"Come in Shuhei." Shearia called and a man about Ichigo's size and build with black spiky hair walked in. A tray of two drinks balanced on one hand. Grimmjow couldn't help but whistle at the man's outfit. Tight black leather pants hugged toned legs and a matching leather harness crossed in an X across a ripped torso. The employee; Shuhei as Shearia had called him, had several tattoos on his body. On each arm was a band of thick black squares wrapping around the top portion of his biceps and on his left cheek as a Gothic black 69.

"I've brought your drinks My Lady." Shuhei's low baritone sung in Grimmjow's ears. That was one sexy sounding voice.

"Thanks Shu." Shearia waved her employee over, watching with great amusement as Grimmjow seemed to salivate at the sight of the other male. "Like what you see Grimm?" She teased, snapping the blue haired male out of his daze.

"Huh?"

Shuhei chuckled at his bosses friend as he placed her spiced rum and coke on the coffee table. Instead of placing the other male's drink on the table as well Shuhei slipped into the man's lap, grinding his hips against his groin.

Grimmjow's eyes went wide and blinked unsure what was going on until a White Russian was held daintily in front of him.

"Your drink sir." Shuhei purred, running a pink tongue over his lips. He watched Grimmjow's gaze follow the motion and ground his hips against him some more.

Grimmjow's dick stiffened beneath his slacks. He ground his hips upper wards just as Ichigo walked out of the bathroom with a navy towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, Shuhei! What the hell!" Ichigo yelled, his fists placed on his hips as he glared at the man on top of his man.

Shuhei flinched at the sound and looked sheepishly over his shoulder at his other boss. "Um flirting with his handsome gentleman."

"He's anything but gentle. And that's not what I meant." Shuhei and Grimmjow gave Ichigo a very puzzled look. "Where's my drink?" He asked, unable to hide his grin any longer.

"My Lady didn't order you one Ichi." Shuhei chuckled and slid off Grimmjow's lap, who promptly grabbed his drink from him.

"Shear! How could you!?" Ichigo exclaimed dramatically as he faked falling backwards and catching himself on the door frame with his right hand splayed over his heart.

"Oh shut up, just mix yourself something when you get to the VIP Lounge." Shearia waved a hand dismissively in the air, smirking over her shoulder at the ginger.

Grimmjow casually sipped his creamy beverage as he watched his friend's amusing behaviour. "Am I still allowed in there?" He cut in, as Ichigo straightened himself and flicked Shearia in the back of the head on his way towards the couch where he'd dropped his work clothes; a pair of black slacks, a dark gray low V-neck suit vest, black tie and black dress shoes.

"Soon as you pay to reactive your VIP membership. The cost has gone up though." Shearia replied. She picked up from drink and sipped at it. Humming as the delicious flavour hit her tongue. "It's six grand now instead of five."

"What no friends discount?"

"Nope." Shearia said, making a popping sound over the 'p' and smirking at her friend.

"You're lucky I'm like a billionaire."

"More like your luck you are." Shearia giggled, downing the rest of her drink. "You're shift is starting Ichigo. Get going. And Shuhei bring us another two each and a plate of munchies." She ordered and waved them off with her drink.

Both man readily followed the order both winking and blowing a kiss at Grimmjow just for fun as the sauntered out of the office.

"So what is this interesting thing you found?" Shearia's voice took on a serious tone and she crossed from right leg over top her left. One arm slung over the back of the couch and the other in her lap holding her drink.

"Right. You know that family photo you give me. The one of Ichigo and his parents and two other people you figured where an aunt and uncle or something?" Shearia nodded and waved her hand in a circle, silently telling him to get to the point. "I ran into the purple haired woman with the dark skin. Her names Yoruichi Shihouin and she's married to the blonde guy with the weird hat. I asked them if they knew someone named Isshin Kurosaki. Ichigo's dad and well they said no. But there was something in their body language that felt off."

"Off how?" Shearia asked, leaning forward to rest her elbow on her crossed legs.

"Like they were hiding something. Did the police ever find Isshin's body?"

Shearia's eyes widened a fraction. "No, they didn't. Are you saying you think Isshin is alive and that those two are hiding him?" Grimmjow nodded. "Why would he hide? It was a kidnapping and murder..."

"Unless it wasn't just that. What if Ichigo's family was targeted specifically?" Grimmjow offered, taking a long sip of his drink.

"That wouldn't explain the kidnapping."

"Sure it would. Ichigo's a very attractive looking man and he looked like a pretty cute kid. And his sisters looked like they'd grow up to be pretty good looking as well. Maybe someone wanted Isshin dead and planned to turn a profit off his children or maybe wanted them for something else."

"I'm getting angry just listening to this." Shearia downed the rest of her drink and slammed it down onto the glass table.

"I'm not saying it's true Shearia. I'm just saying it's a possibility. One that would explain the lack of a body and why no human trafficker in Japan as any record of selling, buying or trading those two girls. If the person how took them hired the hollows to bring them to them so they could keep them or use them somehow. That would make it make a lot more sense why you haven't been able to find them."

"Grimmjow, if they were being used for profit. I most certainly would have found them by now. And that leaves only two options if your theory is right. They are either dead or some pervert has had his hands on them for fourteen GOD DAMN YEARS!" She yelled standing up abruptly and slammed her bare foot down on the coffee table. The surface cracked but didn't break.

"My Lady? Is everything okay?" Shuhei poked his head into the office carefully. He'd been about to knocked when he heard his boss yell and a loud bang. Shearia's head whipped around to fix Shuhei with a heated glare that quickly faded.

"Sorry, Shuhei. Yes, everything's fine. I'm just-"

"Frustrated and worried?" Grimmjow said pointedly, getting a glare from the blonde former assassin. He shrugged and finished off his drink.

Slipping the rest of the way into the room Shuhei locked the door behind him with his free hand. The other balanced a tray when four drinks and a plate of cheese, crackers and some sliced meats. "Is it something I can help you with?" He said in all seriousness, slowly approaching the coffee table, Shearia's foot still firmly pushed against it.

Shearia sighed heavily, removed her foot from the table and plopped back down onto the couch. "Not useless you can go back in time Shuhei."

"I see. Well here's your food and drinks. Let me know if you need anything else, My Lady." Shuhei got the impression that, even if he pushed for more information about the small bit of her conversation with Grimmjow that he had heard she wouldn't tell him. So he left it alone and placed the four drinks and pate of cheese, crackers and sliced meats on the now cracked coffee table. He'd have to tell Ichigo about that so he could order a new one.

"Thanks, Shuhei." Shearia said as she picked up one of her two new drinks.

"No problem. I do hope to see you in the VIP lounge later Grimmjow." Shuhei replied and winked at the blue haired male before taking his leave.

"I think he likes me." Grimmjow commented, picking up his own new beverage and taking a swig of it. Shearia scoffed but the corners of her mouth twitched like she'd almost been about to smile. "I know I didn't really give you any good news about Ichigo's sisters but at least we found out it's possible his father is alive. That's better than nothing isn't it?" Grimmjow tried, giving Shearia a hopeful look.

Sighing again Shearia took a long drink from the glass in her hand;downing almost half of it before holding it out in front of her. Her sober gaze focused on the dark liquid as she tilted the glass around in her hand. Watching it swirl around as she spoke. "Yeah...I suppose it is..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think in a review. They help me improve and motivate me to continue writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo worked behind the bar in the VIP lounge, his hands spinning bottles and glasses, doing little tricks to entertain the five people sitting on the other side of the black quartz bar top. The only woman among them smiled and giggled with childlike glee as he winked at her while skillfully rolling a bottle of liquor over his shoulders doing the wave in the process. Her drink was poured and he moved onto the orders of the remaining three men.

Shuhei yelped as a hand smacked his ass with more force than he'd been expected. His back arched pushing his bare chest against the tall glass table he'd been bent over. His hands were bound together by leather cuffs and his legs held open by matching cuffs linked to the tables metal legs. His leather pants had been pulled down to expose his tanned ass to the lanky VIP and the straps over his chest removed.

"You like that bitch?" The VIP asked, a sick grin on his face as he gave Shuhei's ass another hard smack.

"Ummm, Yes sir!" Shuhei moaned, playing the sound up a bit for the sadist. He didn't seem to know how to spank someone. His hits were strong but the palm hit his ass like a punch causing only a bruising pain instead of the pleasurable sting Shuhei liked.

The man chuckled and continued to abuse Shuhei's behind while his friend on the couch watched with disinterest. Ichigo eyed the two men wearily. They were new members and a part of the Hollows. The only reason they were allowed anywhere near Nishikata Byakko was that there was a chance they would say something hinting towards who the leader was or where Ichigo's sisters might be. Not that he had much hope left for the latter. It worked in their favour that the hollows were still unaware of the group that had been killing their members over the years. However, Ichigo thought it would be wiser to just drug these two men and torture them as they had done with the others to try to get more information. He couldn't understand why Shearia was okay having their enemy so close.

"Zan?" The female customer called pulling Ichigo from his thoughts.

"Hum? Sorry Nel, did you say something?" Ichigo asked, offering her an apologetic smile.

"You feeling okay? You look a little pale today?"

"I feel fine. Do I really look pale?" Ichigo answered brushing off her concern and offering her a soft smile.

Nel tilted her head and pushed some stray green stands out of her face. She fingered the rim of her glass the shrugged, "Okay if you say so." She took a sip of her drink and returned to chatting with the short white haired male beside her.

"How the hell did you two manage to buy VIP memberships, ya bastards!" Grimmjow's voice boomed, the door to the lounge clicking closed behind him as he stepped into the room like he owned the place. " _And_ you started without me. Fucking dicks." He added when his blue gaze landed on Shuhei. He sauntered up to the two men like they were good friends and wrapped an arm around the lanky one's shoulders. "How ya like this one Noi? I was eyeing em' earlier."

"I tol ya not ta call me tha asshole!" The man barked shrugging Grimmjow off of him.

Grimmjow laughed. "Oh ya, ya did, didn't ya? My bad, Noitora," he corrected and took a seat on the black leather couch beside Noitora's albino friend.

The man's emerald eyes turned to fix Grimmjow with an emotionless stare. "We are not as underpaid as you seem to believe Grimmjow," he said plainly, his voice devoid of any recognizable emotion.

"Still fucking expensive no matter how much yer' paid, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow retorted. He slung his arms over the back of the chair and waved to Ichigo. "Can I get a white Russain?"

"Sadly our white Russian isn't working today. He'll be in tomorrow." Ichigo replied professionally, his lips twitching as he tried to keep a straight face.

Nel choked on her drink, little giggles slipping between tightly pierced lips. She leaned over her glass trying not to spit the sweet liquid back into it.

Grimmjow blinked blandly at Ichigo and quirked a brow. "Haha, the drink Zangestsu. The drink."

"Ohhh, my apologies. I'll prepare it for you right away sir." Ichigo bowed dramatically and set about making the drink. He smirked as he gathered the necessary ingredients and glass.

Nel finally managed to swallow the sip of her drink and burst out laughing. Her laugh was infectious and soon everyone was laughing except for Ulquiorra.

Relief washed over Ichigo as he mixed Grimmjow's favourite drink. So Grimmjow knew these two hollows and quite well by the look of things. That must be why Shearia had allowed them to become members. He was curious though, how and why Grimmjow seemed to know these two men so well.

"Ya know yer doin that wrong right?" Grimmjow inquired as Noitora continued to basically punch Shuhei's ass while the whore was clearly fake moaning.

"The fuck you talking about?" Noitora shot back with an angry and confused expression.

"You're basically punching his ass not spanking it. Do it like this ya idiot," Grimmjow said and held his hand up to show how he should be doing it.

"Bitch likes what I'm doing so shut yer yap!" Noitora growled turning his attention back to Shuhei his hand raised to deliver another strike.

"Bitch is fake moaning so yer sorry ass doesn't feel bad," Grimmjow coughed into his hand.

"Your drink sir?" Ichigo said as he rounded the couch. Noitora's fist stopped just before the side of his head. Ichigo's free hand mear centimetres from it guarding himself. The fist was lowered and Ichigo handed Grimmjow his drink. He shivered at the murderous look in the man's eyes as he glared over his head at Noitora.

After Grimmjow took the offered beverage Ichigo turned around to face a surprisingly shocked looking Noitora. "I would suggest taking Sir Grimmjow's advice, Sir Noitora. Some may enjoy the bruising feeling your technique causes but Kaz here prefers more of the stinging sensation. Why not at least give it a try? I'm sure he'll make even prettier sounds for you if you do." Ichigo offered, hoping to defuse the situation. He'd been rather surprised that someone would actually raise a hand against Grimmjow. Well other than himself and Shearia anyways.

Noitora ran a hand through is straight black hair and breathed harshly through his nose. "Fine jeez," he finally said and turned to try out this new way of hitting someone.

"Is there anything I can get you sir, Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked politely as he turned around again to face the black-haired albino.

"I don't drink. But I heard you offer marijuana as well. Is that correct?" Ulquiorra asked, his face still an unreadable mask.

"We do, we only offer it in a vaporizer though. Is that alright?"

"Yes, just something to help me relax," Ulquiorra replied calmly. Ichigo nodded and left the three VIPs to procure the desired substance. He found it strange that a man who looked and acted so devoid of emotion was stressed. He certainly didn't look it.

Grimmjow relaxed back into his seat and sighed. His anger fading quickly.

"I wouldn't hit him," Noitora whispered as he spanked Shuhei's ass the proper way making the man cry out for real. The sound was in fact much nicer than the one he'd been making before.

"I know, just reflex," Grimmjow whispered back.

"Thought you were going to shoot me."

"Nah, I wouldn't do that, come on man."

"You would over him..." Noitora whispered his voice almost sad sounding.

Grimmjow sighed again. He didn't want to admit it but Noitora was right. If he ever hurt Ichigo he would probably shoot him. Heck if anyone, even Shearia or his own sister hurt Ichigo he'd kill them. It was a scary thought.

Shuhei listened in on the conversation as best he could but the two of them were damn good at whispering. He only managed to grasp that Noitora knew about Grimmjow and Ichigo's relationship. Which led him to believe there was something more to those two than simply being Hollow members.

Ichigo returned with a sleek black vape pen and offered it to Ulquiorra with a bow.

"Thank you." Ulquiorra gladly took the vape and rolled it in his fingers, admiring the feel and look of it. He quite liked the design he decided. "Do you also sell the vape pens by chance?" He asked looking up at Ichigo.

"We do. Would you like to purchase one?"

"Yes, two actually. Do you have other colours?"

"Yes sir, we have pink, blue, black and white."

"One black and one Pink. If I can get them with a cartridge of the same as what's in here it would be much appreciated."

Ichigo was taken aback by the man wanting the pink one. For a girlfriend maybe? "Of course Sir."

As Ichigo turned to return to the bar for the ordered items a young strawberry blonde bounced into the room. Her black skirt barely covering her ass and her breasts almost falling out of her matching v-neck blouse.

"Hey, Zan! Miss Tora said I could come and help Kaz entertain that VIPs!" She announced cheerfully bouncing up to a stunned Ichigo. "That okay?"

"If My Lady says so, Orihime," Ichigo replied patting the bubbly employee on the head. It was very strange that Shearia would assign Orihime to the VIP lounge or any job outside of her cleaning duties. But if Shearia said it was okay then he'd allow it.

Orihime smiled brightly at Ichigo and skipped directly over to were Ulquiorra sat on the couch. The albino's emerald eyes softened as she approached and he offered a hand to his princess. Orihime giggled happily taking the offered hand and taking a seat in Ulquiorra's lap. "Hello Ulquiorra," She greeted happily.

"Hello Princess," Ulquiorra replied brushing some stray stands of long strawberry-blonde hair out of her face and tucking them behind her ear.

Ichigo didn't know what to make of the scene. It looked like Orihime somehow knew Ulquiorra and very intimately from the look of things. What in the world was going on? He vowed to himself that he would talk to Shearia and Grimmjow about all this later. For now, though he had a job to do. He returned to the bar and opened up one of the many drawers. Inside was an assortment of vape pens and the cartages for them. It took so digging, but he eventually found one of the two pink ones he knew they had in stock. The black pen and cartages were much easier to find and he returned to Ulquiorra with the ordered items in hand.

"That'll be one-hundred and eighty dollars, sir Ulquiorra. Shall I add it to your tab?" Ichigo asked handing the items over to the albino who answered affirmatively. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"That's all, thank you," Ulquiorra replied his attention quickly shifting back to the woman in his lap to place a gentle kiss on her collarbone.

"Shifts done Zan, I'll take over for you," Starrk called as he entered the room.

Nel cheered an excited, "Yay! Starrk's here!" as the brunette entered the room, hands in the pockets of his black slacks and white suit vest hanging open to reveal a sculpted torso.

Ichigo looked up at the sound of Starrk's lazy baritone and smiled at the man. "Thanks, Starrk," he said.

Now free from his duties Ichigo rounded the couch and slinked his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders from behind. "Are you ready for your private session, Sir Grimmjow?" He purred into the man's ear and nibbled on the lobe. Beside them, Orihime blushed and giggled at the sight.

Grimmjow's brows pulled together in confusion. He hadn't asked for a private session and they had already done it once that day. Ichigo's arms squeezed tightly and the teeth on his ear bit down harder. "Took long enough," He exclaimed as if he had actually been waiting for a private session. Clearly, something was up and Ichigo wanted him to come with him.

"Fuck em' good Grimm!" Noitora yelled after them as Grimmjow and Ichigo headed for the door. Ichigo stopped at the bar to inform Starrk of Ulquiorra's purchase and then the two left.

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand forcefully and dragged him into Shearia's office before anyone could see them. The blonde sat on the couch lips wrapped around the end of a vape taking a long drag from it. Her legs were propped up on a set of thick shoulders, her pants looped around one ankle as the brunette between her legs pleasuring her. Soft moans fluttered from her lips once her mouth came off the vape. One of her hands fisted in short brown locks holding the man to her. "Oh fuck..." She breathed and her body shook, her head falling back against the couch as she came.

Ichigo and Grimmjow stood just inside the room neither sure what to do. Surprisingly, neither had seen Shearia enjoy any form of sexual activity before. In fact, both were well aware that the woman had difficulty with any sexual touching directed towards her due to something that had happened in her past. Neither knew exactly what that was but they were pretty sure it had been some form of rape or sexual abuse.

Red eyes peered over Shearia's leg at the two men. They seemed concerned and a little unsure. "My Lady?" the man said in a soft voice as he sat up further and slipped the other side of her pants back onto her leg.

"Hum?" Shearia hummed, one eye-opening to glance at her partner as he slid her pants almost all the way back up. "Oh hey, guys. What's up?" She chirped, grinning and taking another drag from the vape.

The man in front of her relaxed, a relieved smile pulling across his lips. Slowly he got to his feet. Standing, his shirtless form towered over Shearia. Ichigo figured he had to be at least six-foot-five or so. He stretched his long legs and rolled his ankles a few times before reaching into the back pocket of his jeans. His large hand returned with a red vape pen and he took a seat next to Shearia on the couch.

"Sorry Shear didn't mean to interrupt you," Ichigo said, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Did you need something?" She asked and shifted to lean into the brunette's side. In response, he slung his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead.

"Who the fuck is this guy?!" Grimmjow blurted sticky his hand out aggressively towards the stranger.

Shearia giggled again, a sloppy smile on her face. "This here is Rayne Shirogane," she chirped pointing her thumb back at the brunette.

"Pleasure to finally meet you both. I've heard lots about you," Rayne said giving them a two-fingered salute. His lips curled up into a cocky grin as he regarded the two men with interest. His crimson gaze ran over their bodies like a predator assessing its prey before brown brows lifted curiously at their hands. "I thought you guys weren't that open about that?" He jerked his chin gesturing between where their hands grasped one another.

Ichigo quickly retracted his hand his cheeks burning. Grimmjow scowled at the loss and glared at Rayne. "Ain't none of your business what we do."

Rayne chuckled his lips pressing to the side of Shearia's chin. "True, it certainly ain't." Shearia flicked him in the forehead making him jerk back in surprise.

"Don't be an ass!" She chided shaking her head. "So seriously what did you to want? Or were you just hoping to mess up my floor again?" She joked a blonde brow quirked in amusement. Grimmjow turned to Ichigo as he still had no idea why he had been dragged here all of sudden.

"Is _he_ safe?" Ichigo asked pointing at Rayne.

Shearia burst out laughing. "Sure looks safe to me!" She exclaimed through fits of laughter. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "Yes, Ichi he's safe. Known him longer than I've known you." She explained her laughter slowly shifting into little giggles.

"We basically grew up together," Rayne added with a smug smirk.

"Then how the hell have I never heard or met you before?" Ichigo's brows pulled together in confusion.

Shearia shrugged. "Just never happened to show up and stay long enough for you to run into him."

"What does he not use a door?" Ichigo retorted.

Shearia pierced her lips trying not to laugh again. "I normally use the window into her bathroom, to be honest," Rayne answered for her. He took a long drag from his vape and blew the smoke out in their direction. "Sometimes the bedroom. Depends on the mood really," he shrugged.

Ichigo blinked at him. He could not be serious. "You're fucking kidding me right?" Shearia and Rayne shook their heads, both grinning stupidly. "How?" Ichigo stressed.

"I'm _really_ good a breaking into places."

"The bathroom window is tiny," Ichigo argued.

"I'm _really_ good at fitting into _tight_ places," Rayne replied, smirking as he rubbed a hand on Shearia's thigh. She swatted the hand away and he moved his hand to hold hers instead. "Sorry," He whispered nuzzling her hair affectionately.

Grimmjow raised a brow at the behaviour. Rayne seemed to be more of an ass than Grimmjow himself was but a few times now he had shown some kind of understanding towards Shearia that Grimmjow couldn't wrap his head around. It was like the man was tip toeing around Shearia. Not in the, she'll kill me if I don't kind of way. But in the I don't want to hurt her kind of way.

Ichigo's face dropped into an unimpressed scowl. "Whatever," He finally sighed and approached the opposite couch. He took a sight and gave Grimmjow an expectant look. With a shrug, Grimmjow made his way over and took a seat on the comfy surface next to Ichigo.

Ichigo held his hand out, wiggling his fingers in a silent request for a hit off Shearia's vape. She smiled and tossed it gently to him. It was easily caught and Ichigo took a long drag from it. He held it in for some time than exhaled and offered it to Grimmjow. He shook his head and Ichigo held onto the device. "Why are there two Hollow members in our VIP lounge? And Grimmjow how do you know them? Also, Shearia why the hell is Orihime entertaining them?" Ichigo's voice rose in volume as he spoke and he took a violent drag from the vape to help calm his nerves.

Shearia giggled nuzzling further into Rayne's side. "Here is the only place her and Him can see each other safely really. You know Grimm, the Bat is much nicer than I thought he would be. Well, to his princess anyway." Ichigo gave her an incredulous look. "Hime and the Bat are seeing each other. Have been for what four months now?"

"Five," Grimmjow corrected and stood. "Though that's just officially. He's had a thing for her since the first day he saw her," he continued as he rounded the couch towards the bookcase shelf behind Shearia's desk. "I'm stealing some of your Rye," he stated, pushing in one of the many books.

A soft click sounded and one side of the bookcase shifted back pushing the opposite side forward. Manually Grimmjow pushed the bookcase the rest of the way. He stepped onto the white tile flooring of Shearia's kitchen and disappeared around the corner.

"Oh yeah! You want anything Ichigo!?" Grimmjow's voice called from further inside the hidden space.

"Sure, something strong!" Ichigo replied and sunk further into the couches comfy cushions. "So how come you seem to know everything about those two and I know fuck all?" He asked, anger slipping into his voice. He took another long drag from the vape, in a hopes it would help calm him.

Shearia shrugged. "Their Grimmjow's friends so I kinda figured he'd told you. Guess he didn't?" She tilted her head curiously.

"Here you go," A glass filled with amber liquid appeared in Ichigo's face. He resisted the urge to throw it back in his lovers face.

"Thanks," he said through gritted teeth and took the glass. Behind him, Grimmjow took a step back. "You have five seconds to tell me how you know these Hollows, Jaggerjack," Ichigo hissed.

"Childhood friends," Grimmjow replied in a rush and wearily rounded the couch. He didn't take a seat though. Ichigo looked and sounded like he was about it hit him. Or stab him maybe?

"That all you got?" Ichigo bit out.

Sighing Grimmjow took a seat on the couch. "I've known them both since I was like five. I got picked up by you guys and they got picked up by whoever the Big Boss of the Hollows is. Even they don't know. When I became the drug lord I am we were able to meet up a lot easier. They'd come to do the exchanges with me and together we built a good relationship with the Hollows. Good enough that them hanging around me at bars and the like isn't suspicious. They're who give me all the information on the Hollows movements so that we can try to figure out what happened to your sisters. They haven't heard anything and they can't go around asking but it's better than nothing." Grimmjow explained. He watched Ichigo's face twist into one of hurt and sighed. "Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. I probably should have but, actually I have no reason or excuse I just didn't." Ichigo's fist slammed into his stomach making him curl in on himself.

"Your an asshole."

"I know," Grimmjow wheezed clutching his stomach and holding his drink out of Ichigo's range. "You can hit me again if you want."

"So how did Orihime meat the Bat? That's Ulquiorra right?" Ichigo asked, ignoring Grimmjow's offer.

"I don't really know. Just one day he was talking about this angel he'd met and next thing I knew she was pretty present in his life. It is safer for them to act like he's just her customer here though." Grimmjow explained slowly sitting up with a groan. Fuck Ichigo hit hard. He should have bothered to flex.

"So really he's the only one she's servicing?" Ichigo asked giving Shearia a pointed look.

"Sure is!" Shearia chirped and gestured for her vape back with her free hand. Ichigo tossed the vaoe back abd she took a long drag. Sighing as she exhaled the smoke. "I doubt Batty will be letting anyone lay so much as a hand on her. So you don't need to worry."

"Next time tell me this shit," Ichigo paused and took a deep drink from his glass. "B _oth_ of you.," he emphasized and downed the rest of the drink.


End file.
